1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starting apparatus for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional example of a starting apparatus for vehicles is illustrated in FIG. 20.
In this apparatus, when a switch (starting switch) 6 is closed, a current is passed from a battery 1 through a coil of a magnet switch 40 of a starter unit 4, whereby a contact thereof is closed, a starter motor M starts to run, and an engine (not shown) is started.
However, in the above starting apparatus, if, after the switch 6 is turned on to actuate the starter unit 4 with a magnet switch 40, the switch 6 is not turned off for some reason, the starter motor M will continue running and may burn up.
Moreover, if an operator fails to start the engine by turning the switch 6 on, he will turn the switch 6 off. Then the starter unit 4 will release a pinion thereof (not shown) from a ring gear of the engine (not shown), and the starter motor M will coast (keep running) for a while and then stop. Under such a situation, the operator will, so as to start the engine, turn the switch 6 on again to engage the pinion with the ring gear. However, if the coasting of the starter motor M has not completely stopped, an excessive shock might be generated which may damage the starter and the engine (re-jump-in damage).
Moreover, if, after the switch 6 is turned on to start the starter unit 4, the magnet switch 40 is not deactuated for some reason, the starter motor M will continue running and may burn up.